Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Salveo Maleficia
Summary: Pour la vie, Pour la mort. Après 3 ans de vie commune Harry refuse toujours de coucher avec Draco et celui-ci commence sincèrement à douter de l'amour qu'Harry lui porte. Mais il est loin de la vérité…


_Bonjour ! _

_Alors voilà c'est ma première fiction ou presque. Il y a deux ans j'ai crée un compte. J'ai décidée de m'en recréer un et de reprendre toutes mes fics pour les améliorer._

_Voilà ma petite histoire._

_Pas besoin de préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K ROWLING._

_Ad Vitam Aeternam est une expression latine signifiant, jusqu'à la fin des jours, à jamais, pour la vie éternelle, pour l'éternité._

_/!\ Attention scène explicite entre hommes ! /!\ _

* * *

><p><strong>Ad Vitam Aeternam.<strong>

_5h45_

Drago maintenant habillé, les valises à ses pieds regarda une dernière fois son mari et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur l'arrête du nez avant de déposer une lettre sur le coté du lit vide et transplaner chez son ami.

Harry en sentant une pression sur son visage et un léger plop se réveilla peu à peu, tâtant sur le coté droit du lit qui semblait vide. Seule une enveloppe blanche trônait au milieu de la place de Drago. Il se frotta délicatement les yeux et bailla. Il attrapa la lettre ou était écris dans une parfaite écriture _Harry mon amour. _Il l'ouvra lentement et déplia le papier. Il reconnu de suite l'écriture de son mari et s'assaillit dos à la structure du lit pour mieux pouvoir lire.

_Harry mon amour,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que ce que j'ai à te dire je n'arriverais pas à te le dire de vive voix. Depuis quelques temps je doute de toi. Je sais je ne devrais pas mais c'est impossible. Aujourd'hui, cela fait maintenant 4 années plus que merveilleuses que nous sommes ensemble, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Oui ce n'est pas le meilleur des jours pour te laisser mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais je t'aime indéfiniment mais je doute de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu te souviens de notre anniversaire pour nos 3 ans ? Cette nuit la j'avais décidé de fêter sa dignement en te cajolant mais tu m'as repoussé amicalement. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, vu que tout cela durait depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps à mon gout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi tu fuis… A chaque moment de tendresse tu me parais distant. Nous en sommes restés au caresses et baiser. Dit moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de coucher avec moi ? As-tu peur ? N'es-tu pas prêt ? Dit le moi je t'aime Harry j'accepterais tout pour toi…J'aurais pus te tromper mainte et maintes fois mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu es pour moi l'homme de ma vie. Suis-je pareil pour toi ? C'est la question que je me pose. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire un break avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais je t'aime trop pour te quitter mais j'ai seulement besoin de me changer les idées. Si tu veux répondre à cette lettre mon hibou qui est resté là se fera un plaisir de me l'apporter…_

_Je t'aime. Drago_

Harry sentit une flopée de perles salées glisser sur ses joues pour finir sur le papier. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Drago. Depuis 4 ans il lui mentait et maintenant il regrettait. Il avait simplement eu peur de la réaction de Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il lui avait dit simplement la simple vérité. Il se maudissait, s'insultait mais au final ça n'aurais rien changé…

Il chercha un stylo dans sa table de nuit et s'empara d'une feuille pour lui aussi écrire une lettre.

_Drago mon ange,_

_Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis bien trop longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Tout d'abord ces 4 années de vie commune avec toi on était les meilleures de ma vie, seulement je vis avec un secret. Le jour de nos 3 ans je t'ai repoussé amicalement parce que je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec toi. Il y a 4 ans quelques jours avant notre mariage, je me suis fais violer à la sortie du bar ou j'ai fêté mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Les autres étaient rentrés. Un homme est venue vers moi et m'a demandé du feu, pendant que je cherchais il m'a ligoté pour me ramener chez lui. S'en ai suivis de longues heures de douleurs, j'étais vierge et il introduisait son pénis en moi. Mes cris on dû résonner dans cette grande maison. Mais nous étions seuls. J'étais seul face à un homme qui profitait de moi. Il m'a violé puis m'a jeté près d'un champ moldu avant de partir. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je refuse depuis tout ce temps d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, pourquoi dans nos moments les plus intimes je te repousse. Simplement parce que je me dégoute…Tu dois surement me prendre pour un idiot, j'aurais très bien pus t'en parler et tu aurais fais attention. Mais j'ai trop peur, peur qu'on me touche à nouveau. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi. Je t'aime Drago et rien ne pourra changer ça, tu es l'homme de ma vie ne l'oublie pas…_

_Je t'aime. Harry._

Il versa une dernière larme et eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. Il la porta au bec du Grand Duc à Drago et le regarda partir vers son maître avec l'espoir qu'il revienne…

De son côté Drago venait de recevoir la lettre de Harry. En la lisant c'est comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner, il tapait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait, rien n'était épargné. Il avait soudainement envie de tuer cet homme de ses propres mains. De lui faire autant de mal qu'il en avait fait à Harry. Il se voyait déjà le rouer de coup jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

Quand Drago reçu la lettre il rentra immédiatement chez lui pour voir Harry. Il transplana directement dans leur chambre et trouva Harry endormit dans leur lit. Il prit soin de retirer ses chaussures et se glissa aux côtés de son homme en chuchotant **Je suis désolé mon Amour..**

Plus tard dans la journée, quand le brun se réveilla il sentit un corps chaud et musclé, son visage abordait déjà un large sourire. Il se retourna vers l'être aimé et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était enfin libéré de ce secret qu'il portait déjà depuis quatre longues années.

Drago émergea doucement de son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Harry qui lui souriait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire comme ça..

**Tu aurais dû m'en parler Harry..Il ne faut pas laisser cet homme impuni..**

**Drago..Je ne veux plus le revoir..Et puis ça fais quatre ans maintenant..**

**Si un jour je croise ce type..Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui..**

Harry encra son regard dans celui de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement, son baiser était chaud, les lèvres du blond avait un léger goût sucré. C'était doux, c'était bon. Il pouvait ressentir l'amour de Drago parcourir ses veines à travers ce baiser. Au bouts de quelques secondes qui paraissaient être une éternité, il abandonna ses lèvres et fixa le blond.

**Je veux le faire maintenant..Je suis prêt..J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi mon Ange..**

**Tu es sur Harry ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite, je peux attendre..**

Il approcha ses lèvres, et susurra à l'oreille de Drago **Maintenant..**

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et allongea doucement Harry dos au matelas, il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry, et l'embrasse doucement. Il continua son baiser sur l'épaule du brun et embrassa son torse jusqu'à atteindre un de ses tétons. Il glissa le bout de chair entre son index et son pouce et le caressa pendant que sa bouche se refermait et s'ouvrait sur ce bout rosé du corps de son homme. Il lapa son téton et arracha un léger gémissement à Harry.

Il continua son parcours jusqu'au nombril du brun, il avait toujours aimé cette partie la de son corps. Il savait que Harry était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit et embrassa doucement son nombril avant d'y glisser sa langue et de sentir l'ex Griffondor se cambrer légèrement et agripper ses cheveux..

Le souffle de Harry se faisait haletant, il avait envie de Drago, il commença petit à petit à se rassurer car il savait que le blond ne lui ferais pas de mal. Il relâcha ses muscles pour être encore plus à la merci de Drago.

Dans un geste souple l'ancien Serpentard fit glisser le caleçon et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son érection, il regarda Harry et lui sourit dangereusement. Le blond effleura du bout des lèvres le sexe du brun, il laissait son souffle chaud s'échapper de sa bouche et atterrir sur le gland rougit de son mari qui tressaillit. Il glissa sa langue sur le sexe gorgé de sang et sans prévenir ce mit à faire des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide avec sa bouche.

Quand Harry semblait au bord de la jouissance Drago retira sa bouche et ses deux doigts à la bouche d'Harry qui les lécha vigoureusement. Il en enfonça un puis deux dans l'intimité du brun, il commença alors des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer, une fois terminé il s'introduisit lentement en Harry qui grimaçait. Il ne bougeait pas, il attendait simplement le signale.

** Drago..Bouge..**

Harry avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix rauque ce qui excitait de plus belle Drago..Il commença de lent vas et viens, de plus en plus intense, leurs cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Leurs corps plein de sueur se touchaient, ils se griffaient, se mordillaient, se caressaient,jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago du reprendre son travail de médicomage, il partit très tôt le matin après avoir embrassé son cher et tendre.

**Je t'aime mon Amour à ce soir.**

**A ce soir moi Ange. Je t'aime.**

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit pour sa longe journée.

Deux heures plus tard la sonnette retentit. Harry enfila un boxer et partit ouvrir. Il descendit les escalier encore mouillé par la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Quand il parvint enfin à la porte un homme habillé de noir était devant sa porte. Il fixait Harry intensément. Harry eu à peine eu le temps de reconnaître le visage de cet homme que celui-ci entra dans l'appartement d'Harry et lui colla un poing.

Quand il se réveilla Harry était attaché à son lit par les poignets, presque nu devant l'homme qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal.

**- Tu te souviens de moi jeune homme ? Je t'ai cherché pendant quatre longues année. J'ai tellement aimé sentir ma queue en toi et te voir souffrir. Quand je suis retournais chez moi j'ai trouvé ton portefeuille et vu une carte au nom de Harry Potter. Alors j'ai cherché encore et encore et je t'ai enfin trouvé. Tu dois te demander pourquoi toi ? Parce que tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.**

Harry était tétanisé il ne savait pas quoi faire, sa baguette était trop loin et un bandeau l'empêcher de crier. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que Drago revienne vite. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, pas encore une fois, il était trop fragile. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit l'homme debout devant lui commencer à se déshabiller petit à petit et ses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Après plusieurs minutes l'homme fut totalement nu, il s'approcha du brun et tira brutalement sur son caleçon dévoilant le sexe mou d'Harry. Il avait peur, il tremblait, il maudissait cet homme, il aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

L'homme se positionna au dessus de Harry et lui retira son bandeau..**Si tu appelles à l'aide je te tue**..Le brun détourna seulement son regard.

**Regarde-moi !**

Il se força à regarder cette homme qui approcha son sexe de sa bouche, il descendit ses yeux sur cette chose qui frôlait ses lèvres et fut pris de nausées.

**Tu vas me sucer maintenant !**

Il ne voulait pas avoir le pénis de cet homme en bouche, mais son agresseur attrapa sa gorge pour l'obliger à ouvrir sa bouche et glissa son sexe entre ses lèvres. La seule chose qu'Harry réussit à faire c'est de mordre de toutes ses forces ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. L'homme retira immédiatement son sexe en sang de la bouche du brun et le gifla.

Il se redressa et partit en direction de la cuisine. Harry sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, il avait peur, peur de mourir et de ne plus jamais revoir Drago. A peines quelques secondes plus tard l'homme était à nouveau devant lui, un couteau de cuisine en mains.

**Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire !**

Harry hurla de toutes ses forces le prénom de Drago, le suppliant d'arriver maintenant, mais c'était trop tard l'homme c'était approché du brun pendant qu'il continuait à hurler, et lui donna des coups de couteaux avant de partir.

Harry sentit sa respiration ralentir, son corps lui faisait mal, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de Drago.

Drago, de l'autre côté de la ville, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est comme si Harry communiquait avec lui, depuis leur mariage, il y avait ce lien fort qui les unissaient que personne n'avait réussis à expliquer, il l'entendait l'appeler d'une voix faible. Il transplana dans leur appartement et appela Harry qui ne répondit pas.

Il courut alors dans toute la maison puis arriva dans la chambre, et vit Harry nu, plein de sang, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front..Il pris son pouls et chercha une fiole de régénération sanguine dans la trousse de secours. Il l'a versa sur les plaies de Harry tout en embrassant sa joue et en caressant son front.

**T'en fais pas mon amour ça va aller ! Ils vont te sauver !**

Il se rua sur le téléphone et appela un des médicomages de sainte mangouste, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, trois médicomages essayaient de sauver la vie d'Harry.

Le blond croisa le regard du brun et il comprit que c'était trop tard..

**On se reverra très bientôt mon amour..Je te le promets..Et il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait.**

C'est sur ses mots que les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et un médicomage prit la parole.

_Heure du décès 8h30._

Drago se jura que cet homme allait payer.

Un an plus tard Drago trouva l'adresse de l'homme qui avait violé et assassiné Harry.C'est en plein milieu de la nuit qu'il transplana chez cet homme. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et le ligota magiquement avant de le réveiller brusquement.

**Tu vas payer salaud.**

Il utilisa tout les sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait sur cet homme, il le tortura durant des heures entières et le laissa agoniser. C'est seulement après s'être assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort, qu'il retourna dans son appartement.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée et se servis un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il l'avala cul sec et sortit de sa poche une fiole(1) qu'il avait préparé il y a un mois. Il regarda la photo de son amour et lui, qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée et laissa couler le liquide que contenait la fiole au fond de sa gorge.

_Je te rejoins mon Amour, on s'est jurer de s'aimer jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare mais moi, même dans la mort je continuerai à t'aimer. Ad Vitam Aeternam._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est court je sais mais la plupart de mes fics ne sont pas très longues. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés, je prend critiques et conseils !<em>

_Merci et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! _

_(1) Petite fiole permettant de se donner la mort._


End file.
